The present invention relates to an adjustable connection apparatus which has particular application to the connection of retrievable jumper flowlines between a subsea template and a flowline pull-in apparatus which allows the vertical and horizontal runs to be preset and lowered to the subsea location to be hydraulically set by a remotely operated vehicle (ROV).
U. S. Pat. No. 1,213,132 discloses a pipe coupling which includes two half sections and bolts tightening the half sections on the ends of pipes to be joined which pipes are non-rotatable. The pipe ends and the portions of the coupling which engage each pipe end have different threads or engaging surfaces to allow rotation of the coupling after it is securely attached to the pipe ends so that the pipe ends are pulled toward each other. A suitable metal ring or other type packing is suggested between the end surfaces of the pipe ends within the coupling to ensure a sealed relationship of the end surfaces.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,008,972 discloses a tubing connector which is intended to be used to join a tool to a tubing string and includes a split clamp around the exterior of the tubing string and a mandrel within the tubing string and tightening means to provide a tight engagement between the three components. It is suggested that teeth may be on the interior of the clamp or on the exterior of the mandrel (preferably on the interior of the clamp) or both to provide the secure engagement between the clamp and the string.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,175,405 discloses a coupling used between shafts which are transmitting rotary power so that a section of shafting may be removed without having to remove all the shafting to repair only one section. Each shaft is provided with split collars having a groove to receive the shaft key and axially extending openings to receive drive pins which engage the collars or the opposing shaft end to transmit the rotary power. A pair of housing sections clamp the ends together with seals and bearings into an aligned configuration for the transmission of rotary power between the shafts.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,603,887 discloses an adjustable length tubing connection with a first or outer member having a smooth interior and an outwardly extending end flange and a second or inner member having external threads and being slidably movable within the first member and a clamp to engage the first member flange and the second member threads to clamp them together. The clamp is rotatable to adjust the length of the two members.